Even With My Dark Side
by TwistedWings
Summary: They mixed like fire and ice, they were the best thing yet the worst. They needed each other neither one without the other. Tori is sick of Jade's banter but can she handle the ice queen or will it be too much for her to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this show, if I did it would be JORI sex scenes every other episode ;) Just kidding.**

**Chapter 1: The Reason**

Little Miss Perfect. Jade stared at Tori from across the room, loathing her in every possible way. She hated Tori, she hated her to the core. The latina was currently sitting along with Cat on the other side of the auditorium. "Hey babe." Jade smiled at the voice, she looked up to see her tall and very handsome boyfriend. He sat down next to her as he handed her the coffee he had brought. She sipped her Latte as Sikowitz babbled on about how Tori and Cat were supposed to do the scene. Jade watched as her best friend hugged Tori and laughed at her jokes, she felt a slight pang in her stomach. It was jealousy. She hated that her best friend was hanging with Tori more than her, she hated that everyone liked her. She hated Tori, no... no she didn't.

"And that's how you do the scene. Ok now Cat, Tori work your magic as I sip this coconut." Sikowitz said seriously, Jade shook her head at the old crazed man. Cat and Tori got up on the stage and began dancing, "This club is amazing." Cat said, Tori looked at her wrist. "Oh no Cat we got to go." Tori said quickly, Sikowitz yelled 'Cut.' "Ok now Jade take Cat's place." Jade scowled and begrudgingly got up and walked to the stage. "Now act as though you too are best friends. ACTION!" Jade and Tori hugged each other, "How are you?" Tori said sweetly, "Fine, now why are you here?" Jade said with a bit of malice in her voice. "I came to see you silly." Tori said giggling, "Well that's sad because I don't want to see you. Never have never will." Jade said chuckling darkly at the female next to her.

Tori looked like someone had just shot her puppy. Jade smiled at the look of distress upon Tori's face, "What's wrong Tori?" Jade said teasingly. She was getting to Tori, she could tell. "Jade what are you doing?" Beck asked her, standing up to come to the stage. "What? Is Little Miss Perfect going to cry?" Jade pushed, Tori just looked up at her and then to the faces of her classmates. She bolted out of the classroom, just like her first day at the school. Tori's tears blinded her path as she ran and she couldn't take it anymore, this pain. It hurt when Jade had said those things to her, not just because she wanted to be her friend but she wanted so much more.

Tori decided to just drive herself home, she didn't care if she got in trouble for skipping the rest of class. Jade had pushed her over the edge and she needed to get away from it all. She cried all the way home, she felt safe in her car. As soon as Tori got home she ran up the stairs and with luck her parents were not home yet. They would have bombarded her with questions that she didn't want to answer right now. She slammed the door of her bedroom behind her and plopped onto her bed, the tears had already stopped but she didn't know what to do or say or feel anymore. _Why can't I be enough? _Tori screamed at herself in thought, she could never be enough. All she had was music, she wasn't enough for Ryder and she wasn't enough for Steven who had cheated on her with Carly.

Tori was so preoccupied trying not to think about the events of today, which didn't work, that she didn't hear the doorbell ring at first. With the second ring and then it repeating over and over she jogged to the door and opened it quickly. "Took you long enough Vega." Tori's face fell as she stood there and stared at Jade. "What do you want?" Tori said turning cold suddenly, Jade's menacing smirk fell as she saw the pained expression on Tori's face. "Are you here to tease me more because if so then just leave. I'm tired I don't wanna deal with the bullshit right now." Jade was shocked to say the least, first Tori had never reacted like this and the way the curse word just fell from the latina's lips was strangely hot.

"Veg- erm I mean Tori, I came to apologize. I know I have been a huge bitch to you but I-" Tori cut her off, "You say this all the time, then as soon as we are around the others you just start up again. Don't make me think that we are going to be friends because it's a lie. I don't want to hear anymore lies. I've been lied to so much, I can't handle anymore so just leave." Tori shut the door in Jade's face. Jade had heard the pain in her voice and it hurt Jade to watch the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she had caused that, but wasn't this what she wanted. _No. You want her. _Jade's mind screamed at her, she began to knock on the door. "Tori. Please open up. I'm sorry. Please Tori." She said softly.

Tori had heard her on the other side of the door and began to cry again. She slid down the door and listened to Jade. Jade had known she was still at the door because she heard her slide down it, "I never wanted to hurt you. Dammit the reason I have been such an ass to begin with is because you are so perfect." Tori snorted at her remark, "Ok so you may not be perfect but you have this light about you thatI can't have at all. I hate how much you smile, I hate that I'm not the reason you smile." At this point Tori had stood up, "I just.. I hate how much everyone loves you because I love you too. I love you more than they do, the reason I pretend to hate you is because I want you and I can't have you." As Jade finished, Tori opened the door and was caught face to face with a crying Jade.

Tori had invited the crying beauty inside, they sat facing each other on the couches. Jade had been angry for what she had done to Tori, she hated that she had ever made a tear form in her eye. As Jade sat on the couch she noticed something as Tori set down a can of soda in front of her. Jade grabbed Tori's wrist lightly and pulled her sleeve up, all across her tan skin were light marks. "What is this?!" Jade hissed at her, Tori snatched her wrist away and pulled her sleeve down. "That is not nothing!" Jade said, but then lowered her tone when she noticed Tori flinch. "I'm sorry, it's just.. why are you cutting yourself?" she whispered the question, Tori looked up and met her eyes.

"I- I just couldn't take the pain anymore." Tori said with a frown, Jade looked at her and suddenly pulled the latina's body to her own for a hug. Tori was shocked but then returned the hug easily, the tears were forming in her eyes. "Please don't do that again. Please." Jade begged the girl that she was so desperately in love with, Tori could only nod not trusting her voice. Even with all that had happened she couldn't help but ask, "What about Beck?" Jade sighed, then pulled away from Tori, "He uh, he broke up with me today. After what happened in Sikowitz's class, he knows about my love for you. He was trying to help me win you but it obviously hasn't worked." Tori took in all of the words Jade had said and finally she spoke, "I love you too." The gothic girl smiled down at her latina, she felt at home, even with her dark side.

**AN: Hope you liked it, tell me what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don NOT own Victorious...If I did JORI would be CANON.**

**Chapter 2: Tell Me That You Love Me**

She should have known... Never had Tori felt this bad in her entire life, not even when she was causing herself harm. Tori Vega was surprised but then again she wasn't completely shocked. It had been 3 long and tiresome days since the latina and her goth had professed their love for each other. In those 3 days Tori was completely ignored by Jade. In all the time Tori had been here she had never been ignored by the pale beauty, yes she was a victim of Jade's banter and bullying but never, never had she been ignored. She watched her from afar as Jade flirted with some blonde singer, his soft wavy hair and his body screamed 'I'm a tool.' The aching fire of jealousy had arose in her stomach, she felt sick, as if her lunch would erupt from her stomach, spewing from her stomach like lava from a volcano. Tori was so invested in watching the gorgeous goth that she hadn't heard Cat mumbling about her brother. "Tori, you look sick. Are you okay?" At that Tori's head had raised and she nodded at the redheaded beauty. Cat just shrugged her shoulders and that's when Tori felt it, the eyes, she looked up at the direction that she had previously staring at. Emeralds. Beautiful emerald eyes had met hers and Jade's head had motioned towards the hallway. Jade stood and excused herself, Sikowitz was too busy talking to Robbie about how much he loves Coconut Milk that he had told the class to do whatever they wanted. As Jade walked out of the door Tori had made an excuse to use the bathroom that no one had really thought anything of it. With a light click of the door she slipped into the quiet halls, she didn't have to call out to her, she knew where she was going. If it hadn't been the Janitor's closet that so many other things had happened in then she could have just followed the scent of Jade, she smelled of ginger and vanilla.

As Tori entered the Janitor's Closet she couldn't help but smile at all the memories of everything that had happened in this very closet. The light was off, "Uh Jade?" she asked quietly reaching for the light. As the light flicked on she saw Jade, the pale brunette had walked over to Tori with a smirk on her face. She wrapped her arms around the latina's hips and leaned down to kiss her, as their lips met it was soft and sweet. Soon Jade was grinding her hips against Tori's as the kiss deepened, Tori moaned into the kiss and began to feel heat all over her body. She lightly pushed the other girl off of her, "Wait." Jade sighed but pulled back, "Why have you been ignoring me? You pretend like you didn't show up on my doorstep and tell me that you love me." Tori said, Jade rolled her eyes. "Are we really talking about this right now?" Tori scoffed at Jade's response, "You think I don't want to be with you. I love you. But you aren't exactly showing me that you care at all, Jade." Jade stared at Tori with hurt all over her face, instantly her face hardened and just as Tori was about to speak to her she spoke. "Don't." It was a simple command, Jade pushed past the latina and slammed the door behind her. Tori ran out of the closet and after Jade, they ended up in the parking lot, "Jade, come back." she called after the girl that was walking extremely fast ahead of her. Jade ignored the girl behind her, leaving her, a cluttered mess ready to burst into tears.

She got into the car and began to start it, Tori had run after her and got into the car before Jade had pulled off. "Get out Vega." Tori flinched at the use of her last name by the one she loved, it was a big slap in the face. Jade had seen the reaction from the girl and softened her tone, "Just go, please." she begged softly. Tori shook her head and sat back getting comfy, "Talk to me, Jade." Jade shook her head, "No talking. I can't deal with this right now. Get out!" she demanded. Tori shook her head yet again, "Fine." Jade threw the car into reverse and began backing up, throwing it into drive she raced out of the parking lot and onto the Los Angeles streets. Tori had been silent, she sat back as Jade sped down the streets, afraid she would distract the girl.

They zoomed out and onto the cliffs. Tori held on for dear life as she begged Jade to slow down, "Don't be such a baby." Jade smirked at the Hispanic girl next to her. They had been driving so fast that Jade hadn't noticed the truck pulling out in front of her. She stopped at the red light as the truck pulled away, nearly hitting their car. Tori exhaled in relief as she saw the car drive away, Jade was secretly happy that they hadn't collided also. "Jade you could have got us killed!" Tori yelled at her, Jade's previous anger had begun to creep up on her, she snapped her head in Tori's direction. "Oh you think I wanna die. Well no I don't! I'm not the one cutting myself." she regretted it as soon as the words slipped from her mouth but she couldn't help but smirk as the girl next to her stared at her in both shock and pain.

As the light turned green she began to speed off again, Tori was speechless, she had no idea what to say to that. Jade had taken her worst secret and used it against her, she became cold and hard as a shell as she looked at Jade. She just smacked her right in the face, Jade's head snapped to her left and she jumped in alert. "What the fuck Tori?!" Jade screamed at her love. Tori just began to hit her over and over, hitting her but not hard enough to literally hurt the girl. Jade pulled her hands from the steering wheel to stop the attack against her and she lost control of the car. Suddenly the car swerved and began to spin. She pumped on the brake and the car had finally stopped. "Jesus Tori. YOU could have gotten us killed!" Tori was full on crying and finally she looked up at the pale beauty. Jade's eyes softened at the tears streaming down Tori's face. Tori began mumbling and was repeating something, Jade couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Tell me that you love me!" Tori said through the tears that wouldn't end, Jade and Tori had been so busy talking to each other that they hadn't noticed that the car was in the middle of the next lane. They certainly hadn't noticed the blue Diesel Truck driving 70mph towards them, just as Jade was about to say something she saw the look into Tori's eyes. "Jade lookout!" she screamed, Jade turned around only to be met with the truck colliding into the car and making them flip and hurdle along the vacant freeway.

Jade opened her eyes, she saw Tori pressed roughly against the seat with her seatbelt attached to her. She was bleeding from the top of her head, Jade reached out to touch her but she felt herself being pulled out of the car. She ignored the sirens and tried to fight the hands that held on to her, "Miss please calm down." She suddenly felt the pain in her side and the feel of blood running down her cheek. The sunlight was the last thing she saw as she faded away into the darkness while being laid on the gurney. She couldn't help but think about Tori as she fell into unconsciousness. "I love you." she whispered gruffly as she passed out.

* * *

_Beep.._

_Beep.._

_Beep.._

'What is that annoying sound.' Jade thought, she reached out to press her alarm clock only to touch nothing but air, she took a deep breath and she felt it, the pain in her side. Her eyes shot open to be met with the blinding light in the hospital room. Everything that happened had come crashing back to her, she remembered Tori laying there pried against the car seat and she remembered being pulled from the car and put on the gurney. "Tori." she called, someone ran over to her. It was her father, she looked up at him surprised and he looked at his daughter as if she might have been dead, he had tear marks on his face. _Had he been crying? _She wondered, he looked down at her and smiled sadly. "Jade. I'm so glad you're awake!" he exclaimed with fresh tears rising in his eyes.

She ignored his attempt and began to question him about Tori. She wanted to see her, her father had only met Tori once but didn't know that her and Jade had been close friends. He sighed as he realized he hadn't seen his daughter for about a month yet they lived in the same house. He called the nurse in and Jade began questioning again. "Where is she?" she said, the nurse looked at her confused. "Tori Vega! Where is she?!" she demanded this time giving the name, the nurse looked frightened and began spewing out information. "I don't know I'll go check in the files." As the nurse retreated the whole gang was there at the door, they knocked gently on the door. Mr. West excused himself to make a quick call and left Jade to her friends.

"Hey." they said to her, they looked happy yet sad, "We are so glad you are okay!" Cat yelled first, "Little Red I'm sure she has a headache." Andre said to Cat making her get quiet. "Do you guys know where Tori is?" Jade asked them, she saw them all look at each other, their eyes had then made it clear. "Where is she?!" she demanded for about the 5th time. Beck had been the one to step forward, "She's in a coma. They said she could be gone for months before she wakes up." his words sounded like a lie to her. She was in denial, she was afraid to face reality but when she let out a laugh and said, "That's not a good joke Beck." everyone had looked away and not even at each other. She was lost, she was vain, she knew she'd never be the same. All she heard was the sickly sweet silence in the room as she stared at the group of her friends in front of her. She let out a scream and the tears fell... "This is all my fault!"

**AN: I hope you liked!  
Twilightlover265**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do NOT own Victorious..**

**Chapter 3: Without You**

These few weeks had been long, Jade had managed to get out of the hospital and was currently going to school but every single day she'd visit Tori. Why had she ignored her? Was it out of fear? Was it out of embarrassment? Jade shook her head vigorously as the tears pricked her eyes. This was all her fault, atleast that is what she thought. She blamed herself for everything, for every single bit of pain that Tori had felt. She sat silently in Sikowitz's class just listening to her classmates and friends talk. Barely anyone had been smiling as much as they usually would, it was because Tori brought the joy to any room she entered. SHe was intoxicating, but she was not here. She was in a hospital bed, _because of me,_ Jade screamed in her mind. It had only been a few days since Jade was released from the hospital and she wanted to get back as fast as she could. She needed to see her, she needed to smell that sweet scent that only belonged to Tori Vega. It hurt Jade to think about her, yet it hurt if she didn't think about her slightly enough. Jade regretted acting like an asshole, she regretted ignoring Tori and making her cry. She regretted it all and all she wanted was her latin love back.

Jade was lost, she was so lost that she hadn't noticed the long red hair pass her by, she was so caught up in her self hatred and blaming herself that she didn't hear the noise. In her gut she felt something, she looked up to see if anyone had noticed her zoning out but she found Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie along with Rex looking happy as they hugged each other. She stood and walked over to them, "What's uh what's going on?" her voice was hoarse from the hours upon days that she had barely spoken a word, she only talked when she had to or when she sat at Tori's bedside. They looked over at her and their smiles didn't falter but they died down just a little bit to soften the mood. "She's awake.." Jade's heart raced as she heard the words, she stood there for a minute but it felt like hours. When Andre stepped forward to say something else she ran, ran for her life, to her life. She ran to her new car that was given to her by her father, she pumped on the pedal and raised to the hospital. All she could do was silently thank the god she hadn't believed in until now, she had silently thanked him for bringing her back. She vowed she would treat her right, she promised herself that she would give her all she had.

As she pulled up in front of the hospital she didn't bother to park, she just threw her keys to the valet and ran as fast as she could after grabbing her valet ticket. She bolted, she bolted to room 1024 on the tenth floor of the hospital that she so desperately hated. As she entered the room she saw both Trina and Mr. and Mrs. Vega, they looked up at her and that's when Tori looked up also. Her brown eyes mixed with Jade's green and she stared at her with depth, she might be looking for her soul. Trina smiled as she had realized what was happening, she had overheard one of Jade's visitations and eagerly suggested that both her and the older Vegas get some food. As soon as they left the room it had been silent, all that was heard were the beeps from the monitors around Tori, their silent gaze toward each other was not broken. It felt like she hadn't looked in those eyes for years and Tori felt the same about Jade's emerald green eyes. Jade began to move toward the latina and was soon in front of her. Tori broke the stare, as she wanted to cry.

"I love you." was the simple phrase that came from Jade's lips, she hadn't gotten the chance to say it when she was in the car. "I thought I lost you, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Those three little words made Tori's eyes snap back up to the pale beauty's and they both looked on the verge of tears. Jade grabbed Tori's face and began to kiss her, Tori's head got dizzy and she was on a different level of euphoria. "I love you too." she simply said to her green eyed devil, she smiled sadly and she hugged Jade to her as if she was her only life source. "I can't live, without you. I am nothing without you, I can't face the dark without you." Jade said and finally the tears fell, first Jade's then Tori's. They hugged each other again and ended up in a searing kiss, as Jade pulled away she noticed the goofy grin on Tori's face and she laughed. Tori smiled in awe, she had never heard Jade laugh so freely, so wonderfully it was music to her ears.

Jade sat on the bed and stared at the one she loved, she knew she could never leave her willingly. She'd fight for her, she'd die for her. Hell she almost had. Tori felt the blush creep upon her face when she realized that Jade was staring at her. The look of awe was purely recognizable on Jade's face, Tori then smiled knowing that Jade wouldn't run anymore she wouldn't fight the feelings that were obviously there. Tori knew that she had caught Jade, she knew that she would never let her go. "So when do you leave?" Jade asked, the anticipation was killing her, she wanted to go out and take Tori out on real dates and be with her and love her and show the world that she was hers. She hadn't expected this but she knew she didn't want any other outcome. Tori sighed, "The doctor said I could leave in a few days. But they said I'd need crutches for my leg, it's broken. I'm so glad you're here."

Jade smiled sadly at Tori, then she was suddenly nervous. "Um Tori can I ask you something?" Tori looked up at her and smiled, then nodded. "Do you, uh wanna be my gi-girlfriend?" she stuttered over her words. Tori's smile widened and she stared at the gothic beauty. Without warning she grabbed her face and began to kiss her, "Of course, Jade West it would be my pleasure." Jade blushed at the latina's willingness to forgive her and just be happy. She envied her of that and she hoped that she would become like her, she hoped that she could learn from her. Jade kissed Tori's nose and cuddled with her until they fell asleep. Meanwhile Trina was outside and heard the whole thing, she smiled as she had always wanted her sister to be happy. She hoped that her sister wouldn't face the heartbreak that she had, she sighed and walked to her parents. "We should probably go home." the parents didn't question her and retreated to their car and were soon home.

**AN: I hope you liked it favorite and review...  
Love,  
TwilightLover265**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Victorious... **

**Chapter 4: Teach Me How To Be Loved**

Tori was happy, she was in love and she was happy. She was currently sitting on her couch, waiting for Jade to come over. It was raining and the weather men were saying it was one of the only thunder storms in LA. She had her dad carry her downstairs for the movie date she was going to have with Jade, they were going to stay in and watch movies together all night and Jade would sleep over if she got too tired to drive. Tori blushed, she had been thinking about 'The Deed' all day, would Jade want to. Tori wasn't a virgin, it was evident in the way she had danced but she wasn't exactly experienced. She hadn't had an orgasm, ever and she didn't know what all the hoopla was about, but she was afraid. Jade probably knew exactly what to do in the bedroom, Tori had never really taken charge, the guy she had been with really didn't know what he was doing and she just thought that it was supposed to be that way.

The doorbell rang her out of her thoughts, she jumped and blushed feeling caught. She hopped up on one foot and grabbed her crutches from beside her and walked herself to the door. She opened it to find Jade standing there drenched in the rain with her bag in her hand with her eyeliner dripping down her face, "Hey T- Tori.." Tori could hear it in her voice, something was wrong, "Jade come in... What's wrong?" she asked, afraid of the answer. Jade sniffled and came in soaking wet, Tori hopped her way up the stairs and Jade silently followed her. She turned the shower on and turned toward Jade again, "Are you gonna talk to me? What's going on?" she asked her sitting on the grey fluffy toilet cover. Jade just shrugged her shoulders and pulled her soaked jacket from her body and dropped it on the floor. She looked down at Tori who was determined for Jade to talk to her, "We can talk after the shower. Please?" she asked with a soft tone to her voice that only Tori would hear. Tori noticed and nodded, she looked up to see that Jade was now stripping out of her clothes, "Jade!" Tori yelped and covered her eyes abruptly.

"Sorry, my body must be one horrendous sight." Jade said bitterly, Tori looked up and frowned, "Your body is absolutely beautiful just like you. I just want you to warn me before you just begin stripping. Now please don't say things like that about yourself. You are beautiful and I love you." Tori spoke softly as if it were a whisper, a secret that would soon reach the world, a caterpillar soon to blossom into a beautiful butterfly for the whole world to see. Jade just began sobbing, the tears began to fall frantically, Tori grabbed her girlfriend towards her and cradled her on now misty floor next to the shower. "Shh...It's ok, when we get out of the shower we can talk about it." Jade just nodded to her words, they both stood and Jade began taking her clothes off. When she was down to her bra and underwear Tori stopped her, Tori pulled herself up to lean against the sink and was now behind Jade, slowly she unclasped her bra and let the fabric fall to the floor limply. Jade's breathing became ragged and she was sure her heart would come out of her chest, she fidgeted in front of Tori. Jade could not see Tori's reaction to the scars that traced so easily over her back and she was afraid, would Tori be disgusted? Jade had begun to panic until she felt something wet and soft on her back, was Tori kissing her back? The next set of pecks and the sounds assured her that she was being kissed on her scars by Tori Vega. Jade's hair was swept from her back and pushed over her shoulder as Tori kissed her along her shoulder and neck. Jade shivered, not from the cold that she had previously felt, it was from the touch of Tori Vega. Tori finally pulled away and helped herself out of the room, leaving Jade standing there in a daze.

30 minutes later, Jade had come out and was now getting dressed in the clothes that she had brought with her, a black t-shirt and a pair of cut off sweat pants that said 'Bite Me' on the butt. Tori smiled at the sound of the shower shutting off and was already in her pajamas, a blue tank top that hugged her curvy waist and a pair of blue shorty shorts that showed off her amazing legs. Jade licked her lips involuntarily as she watched Tori dig through some drawers in her room. Jade walked up behind her lovely girlfriend and pushed herself into her ass, Tori moaned and lifted her head up. As she spun around, careful not to hurt her leg she looked at Jade. "Jade, are you trying to get me in bed?" she asked giggling, Jade smiled and soon her smile fell as she remembered earlier. "Want to talk about it?" Tori asked after noticing the sudden change of mood, Jade shrugged. She helped Tori over to the bed and they sat facing each other, "So what's going on babe?" Jade smiled at the pet name that Tori had made for her, "My mom... She found out that I am gay and she isn't happy about it." Tori nodded at her waiting for Jade to go on, "She said that she didn't have me to become a lesbian, she wants me to be fixed, she said I won't amount to anything if I live my life like this..." Jade finished with a whisper, Tori hugged Jade to her body and soothed her. "Well she's wrong, I love you. You will be any and everything you want to be. I promise."

After the sob fest Jade helped Tori down the stairs and to the couch as she got the popcorn from the kitchen, "Ok so which movie do you want to watch first?" Tori said cheerily as she sat on the couch. Her leg was feeling a lot better, she could walk she just didn't want to risk getting hurt or was it just that she liked Jade's arms around her to help her walk around. "Um please don't tell me we are watching a stupid romance flick." Jade said groaning as she plopped down next to her, "Well if we are watching horror you better hold onto me." Tori said with a pout on her face, Jade chuckled and pulled the latina into her arms so that Tori was leaning on her shoulder with her arms wrapped around her. "Um let's watch the Scissoring." Jade said as she got up to turn the lights off, "I'm seriously afraid now. Remember when you used to threaten me with your scissors saying starting with the pretty one?" Tori said with a fearful look on her face. Jade chuckled and turned the movie on, Tori shrugged and moved herself in closer to Jade and braced herself for the horror that was to come.

"Ahh!" Tori yelped as she held on to Jade, Jade's body shook as she chuckled at her girlfriend. "Jade it's not funny. That was not a good ending to a movie." Tori said pouting, Jade kissed her bottom lip eagerly. "Oh shut up. You know you loved my arms being around you the entire time anyway." Tori rolled her eyes but was smiling, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway can we move on to something not so scary or play a game or something?" she said looking bored, Jade chuckled and smiled nodding her head. They had already watched 3 movies and it was now 9 o'clock, Tori's parents had both gone on a weekend trip for their anniversary while Trina went to stay at a friend's house. "Ok let's play 'Never Have I Ever.' Since your dad's a cop we won't drink any alcohol. Let's just save that for my place." Tori looked up and blushed at the tone of Jade's voice, it was so sultry. She smiled and nodded after composing herself, "Ok let's play but can you go first. I've played I'm just not that familiar with it." Jade smiled and chuckled darkly, Tori gulped knowing she was in for it, Jade just looked at her and began.

At their second round, Jade had won the first round, both girls had one finger left standing as Tori had admitted to never kissing a girl before. Of course Jade had, but that was at least a year ago and the girl didn't mean anything, not like Tori did. "Ok um never have I ever... had a one night stand." Jade said, she internally smiled when Tori kept a finger up, she had chosen this game to figure more out about her girlfriend. "Ok erm, never have I ever had an orgasm." the words just fell out of Tori's mouth so easily and even though Jade had dropped a finger she was unbelievably shocked by the fact that Tori had never had an orgasm. Her mouth was open, she just stared at Tori while Tori blushed with even more embarrassment. Tori just got up slowly and hopped out of the room and into the kitchen, Jade finally realized what had just happened and went after Tori. She walked into the kitchen to see Tori on the floor with her head in her hands, "Tori, babe don't cry." Tori looked up and her whole face was red, she had tears in her eyes but they hadn't yet fallen. Jade picked her up in her arms and peppered her face with kisses. "I think it's cute that you haven't had an orgasm. That just means that I will maybe be your first to give that to you, if you allow it." Tori laughed at how sweet Jade was being with such an embarrassing subject.

The rest of the night they watched whatever Tori wanted to watch but Jade wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about how she was going to possibly, hopefully, be Tori's first to give her an orgasm. She smiled at the girl next to her who had fallen asleep, "I love you" she whispered and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom. She slipped into bed with her and the last thing she heard was, "I love you too Jade." Jade fell asleep with a smile on her face, only to dream about little dark haired children with tan skin and green eyes.

**AN: I HOPED YOU LIKED IT...**  
**Love ya,**  
**TwilightLover265**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do NOT own Victorious.. If I did the show would not be allowed on TeenNick... **

**Chapter 5: For The First Time**

"Ok so you don't need my help?" Tori asked Jade for the third time, Jade rolled her eyes and said no. She didn't want her girlfriend who was barely off crutches to be lifting anything at all. As of right now, they were at Jade's new apartment. She had decided to move out and get her own place, her father had supported her completely, Tori had been happy to help but Jade was not having her lift a finger. Tori recalled how Jade had freaked out when she tried to lift a box, which wasn't even heavy. "Jade can I at least do something I'm bored." she complained while pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes, Jade walked over to her and kissed her jutted bottom lip. "Ok. You can hook up that CD player and organize all my CDs." Jade said and immediately Tori smiled, feeling as though she had accomplished something. Hopping up she pushed the box of CDs, with one of her feet, over towards the CD player, which was still boxed. She began putting the CD player together and after plugging it in she began pulling CDs out of the box to organize them. She decided to put them alphabetically by band name. Jade looked up and over at Tori as she watched her bend over to pull another group of CDs out. She licked her pale pink lips unconsciously as she put the picture of her and the rest of her friends along with Tori on the table. She began to walk over to her until her phone rang, she grumbled as she answered it. "Hello." she hissed into the phone, "Hi dad. Yeah we are fixing it up just fine." Tori looked over at Jade as she left the room. She was almost done when she saw a Lana Del Rey CD and she smiled at it shocked. She would have never guessed that Jade would listen to her idol.

As Jade re-entered the room she heard the voice of Lana Del Rey singing through the room. As she turned the corner she saw Tori swaying her hips from left to right and she stood admiring her from afar, she loved the way her luscious hips rocked back and forth and the way that her ass just seemed to wiggle in the air. She smiled darkly at her thoughts as she felt something deep down within her contract. She finally cleared her throat loud enough for Tori to hear and the other girl seemed to jump out of her own skin as she turned around and quickly turned the music off. "Uh hey..." she said awkwardly then she began to laugh loudly. Jade began laughing along with her girlfriend and they continued to finish getting her new apartment set up.

After they were done they decided to go out, rent some movies and get some Chinese take-out. Jade and Tori walked to the elevator and to her car as she drove to the video store. They were laughing and singing in the car while they drove around the town, once they got to the video store they walked, around the store looking for movies. "Babe, can we get this?" Tori said as she held up the Notebook, Jade cringed at the movie and immediately said no. " I do not want to watch that. It's like the plague." she said as she faked choking. Tori reluctantly put the tape down and looked around the store. She looked at another movie and picked it up, "Look what I found.. Can we get it?" she asked yet again batting her eyelashes. Jade took it and looked at it, "Chole?" she just tucked it along with the 3 other movies she had. Jade had promised that they wouldn't watch any scary movies at all, so she was looking for suspense films and comedies that would not be stupid, Chloe looked pretty good.

After they paid for the movies and the check out guy stopped checking Tori out they left, but not before Jade threatened him with her scissors, that she seemed to carry around with her everywhere. Tori laughed at the way his face had gone from smirking to nearly shitting himself in less than 3 seconds. Jade looked at her beautiful girlfriend and smiled at her, she loved her laugh. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and their next stop was the Great Wall, a Chinese restaurant. As soon as they got there they knew what they wanted, "Hi. May I help you?" the woman behind the counter said. The girls nodded at her and placed their orders. They walked outside and next door to the convenience store and picked out some popcorn and some junk food, much to Jade's dismay.

Once they picked up their food they were on their way back home. "So which movie do you wanna watch first?" Tori said, she was now sitting on the floor next to the coffee table with her back leaning against the couch and Jade was getting plates for their food. "Um. Let's watch that one movie you picked. Warm Bodies. I doubt I'll like it so let's just get it over with." she yelled into the other room but grumbled the last bit to herself. She walked back into the living room of her 1 bedroom apartment and handed the plate to her girlfriend and kissed her fondly on the cheek as she began to set up the movie on the DVD player. Tori watched her girlfriend and laughed at the way she grumbled about it being sappy. She smiled at her girlfriends apparent hatred of romance films, finally Jade sat down next to Tori and they began to eat their food while the movie began.

"Are you crying?" Tori asked Jade amusedly, "No. I just got some soy sauce in my eye." Jade responded quickly and turned her head away from Tori's view to wipe the tears away from her face. "Come on. I know you were crying. You liked that movie, didn't you?" Tori asked but she said it almost accusingly, Jade nodded and turned her head to her girlfriend. "This is why I hate watching romance movies. They always make me cry in the end. It's sappy 101." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tori laughed and pulled Jade into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Well this can be our little secret." she whispered into her ear, Jade shivered at the feel of Tori's breath fanning across her neck and ear. As they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes and the fire that was between them lead to a feeling deep within both of them.

The girls had decided that they should take showers and put on their pjs before they watched anymore movies. Jade was the first to take a shower stating that she'd set up the next movie and some drinks afterwards. While Jade was in the shower Tori hopped around and began to pull her choice of pjs out of her overnight bag, she walked around the apartment and grabbed the plates that her and Jade had used and took them into the kitchen, setting them in the sink. She walked back into the room and saw that the bathroom door was open and that Jade was in her closet. "You can get in now." Jade said with her back to Tori. Tori nodded and grabbed her night clothes and departed to the bathroom. Jade quickly put on a tank top, a pair of cotton underwear and a pair of Spongebob pj pants. When she was dressed she departed to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels that she had stashed in her old room when she lived in her parents' house. She walked out into the living room and set the bottle on the coffee table along with two glasses. She put the next movie in the DVD player, Chloe. She was interested to see what this movie was about, it seemed interesting, she was barely interested in anything so it was refreshing.

Jade was in her room grabbing a few blankets to get comfortable in the living room while they watched their movies. She turned around and saw Tori standing there with nothing but a towel on and her hair dripping wet and she couldn't help her gaze fall on the drops dripping between her cleavage and underneath of that cotton towel. Jade had never thought she would envy an object as much as she envied that towel that was so deliciously wrapped around Tori and she just wanted t- "Jade." she looked up at Tori who was more amused than ever. She blushed and excused herself from the room along with the blanket she had picked up. Tori watched her leave and smirked at the way she looked at her, but she couldn't help that pit in her stomach, that fire that ignited deep down within her groin. She quickly put on her tank top and her Adventure Time pajama shorts. She retreated to the living room and found Jade sitting on the couch and a bottle of Jack in her hand, Tori smiled at her. Let the party begin, she thought to herself and sat next to her girlfriend and the booze. She took a sip as Jade turned the movie on.

They were on the edge of their seats as they watched the movie, both girls had tensed as they saw the two girls on screen begin to have sex. Tori blushed and the fire that had already been deep between her thighs was growing even larger as the scene unfolded before them. Jade was sitting there with her eyes glued to the screen and all she could think about was what Tori had said 2 weeks ago when they were playing 'Never Have I Ever' It just kept repeating over and over in her head and she wanted Tori she wanted her bad but she didn't want to startle her. As soon as the movie was over, both girls had let out a breath that they hadn't known they were holding. The room was full of sexual tension and the girls were quick to do anything else. So they decided to listen to music and sip upon the Jack Daniels.

Lana Del Rey's voice was swimming through the air and it seemed that the room had been dimmed to a mood that neither of the girls understood. They each drank the poison in the bottle before them and as it slid down their throats, their thoughts had begun to fall out of their mouths and they were not yet drunk but they were free. They were free from the filters that they had in their brains and they just took a chance. Tori leaned forward and kissed Jade softly on the lips, Jade quickly responded as the smell and taste of alcohol on her lips eased her conflicted feelings and she grabbed Tori's hips and brought the girl on top of her. Tori grinded her hips against Jade's and they both hissed from the much needed friction that sent a never ending fire between their thighs.

Jade picked Tori up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her upon the bed. She climbed on top of her girlfriend and kissed her roughly her lips bruising the latina. Her hand seemed to find it's way between the girl's legs and she touched her core through the layers of her underwear and shorts. She pulled away from the kiss as Tori began to moan at the contact she was receiving. Jade hastily removed her hand and began to pull Tori's shirt off, she pulled back and admired her lover's breasts. She smiled wryly and leaned down enveloping one of Tori's nipples in her mouth. Tori's back arched and she bucked her hips up to feel friction below her waist. Jade pulled back and showed the same attention to Tori's other nipple, she began to kiss down her body leaving Tori shivering and moaning below her.

She grabbed her thighs and spread them apart, her tongue left a burning trail along Tori's legs and she pulled her shorts and panties down revealing her wet glistening cunt. Jade smiled triumphantly and blew on it, Tori moaned and her hips shot forward in response, Jade looked up at Tori and descended down and dove into her. She tasted like vanilla ice cream with a splash of strawberries, Jade couldn't get enough of her. She rammed her tongue into her and she drank her body and her moans in with every thrust. She began to get a rhythm going: thrust, curl, pull back and repeat. It seemed to be working because Tori was gripping the sheets beneath her and she was moaning at the top of her lungs. "Close." she moaned out breathily and soon she was lost in her orgasm. Just seeing and hearing Tori have an orgasm sent Jade over the edge as well, she drank all that Tori gave her as they both rode out their orgasms.

Jade had climbed lazily back up to Tori and kissed her, "That was amazing." Tori said with a dazed look on her face. Jade chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Alright now let's go to sleep. I'm tired." she said, Tori nodded in agreement. They cuddled up and fell asleep with I love you's falling from their lips.

**AN: I hope you liked it... Mwah kisses.**


End file.
